Forsaken and Forgotten
by Kinda British
Summary: Young Neo was born different. Being dumped off at an orphanage at a young age changed her for the worst. All she wants is to be normal, but being a spirit fauna changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

"But, Roman I don't think we are ready for a child yet. We have only been together for two years and I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet," A young woman's voice explained. Sending an eerie scent of roses though out the room.

"I was hoping this would help you change your mind. I know it's a big leap, but I want to be with you forever and always so here," It was a man's voice this time.

"It's so beautiful Roman. I love it. You were right by the way this changes everything," The woman's voice squealed.

"So it's a yes then," He asked.

"It is defiantly a yes to both."

There was a pause in their conversation. I would bet good lien he was proposing to her and were currently kissing or hugging. I have gotten really good about being able to read people's body language, also I've been growing in my learning of how to tell the meaning of a sentence by listening to the way the worlds are being spoken and where the pauses are. For example the man probably just proposed to the girl.

The child they were talking about was me. I have been living in this orphanage for years now. It would not be a surprise to me if they did not want me no one ever does anyways. I am flawed in every sense of the word.

I am not at all pretty. My right eye is brown while the other is a light pink. My hair mirrors my eyes' colors. On top off all that I just had to be short. I have been about four five for a few years now the doctors say I will never get any taller. So basically I suck at everything.

"Neo come back over here you need to stop eavesdropping, probably why no one wants you," Weiss scolded me she mumbled the last part, but I still heard it.

"Okay then," I replied.

Weiss is so stuck up about everything. I have always wondered how she even keeps this job. Personally I think it is because she just loves to torture for us. On the bright side she is pretty easy to pick pocket.

"Neo I said come here," Weiss yelled in my ear punching my already bruised arms.

"Ouch. Weiss stop," I asked.

"Did you say something you filthy little rat?"

"No the cat said it," I shot back. Weiss has been giving me crap for years now I am about put up with it.

"Neo I said come here," Weiss yelled.

She reached up to grab my hair. Roughly pulling me towards her.

"Neo when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it understand?" Weiss growled.

"Weiss I need you to know something about me and how this is going to work out. I DO NOT CARE what you say or do, because I will get out of here. In four years I will be eighteen and will be permitted to leave or I might be adopted before then either way I will be without you in my life. I know you say you are going to make my life hell and everything, but you can't my life is already hell. Get a grip and leave me alone," I yelled sounding pretty determined.

"Oh Neo I thought you would understand. I told you to come over here and be quiet, something you never do. Because I am a sweet and helpful person I am going to help you get adopted," She replied with a fake tone of sweetness in her voice.

"Help me when have you ever done anything to make my life better. Ever since you found out what my people did to your life you've hated me," I yelled.

"I don't hate you it's the exact opposite I want to help get you out of my life," She stated firmly increasing her grasp on my hair.

"But I hate you. I want you to know I was there… I was there when Winter was killed. I want you to know I was there with the rest of my people. We wanted revenge on Schnee for mistreating us for years. It happened so fast, that's the thing when you mess with spirit fauna. We kind of can control reality and we made her death just that," I squeaked as she pulled me fiercely. My head felt like it was on fire.

"I still think I am going to help you out. I have been playing around with dust for so many years it has become my life, but lately I have been experimenting on what dust does to humans, fauna, and grim. I want to be known for my stunning work in the field of dust. Just recently I have been the first human to give a soul to a creature of Grim.

Come here Bae," Weiss called.

From out of the shadows appeared a young Bae wolf only half its full size, but ever so dangerous.

"Weiss watch out," I screamed staring up into the creatures eyes.

"No need little Neo. This is Bae," She said reaching up and stroking it fondly on the head, "Bae is my pet. You see I have given him what all grim want, to be real. Grim only hunt humans and fauna, because they can sense something within us they don't have. Grim seek out our souls and try endlessly to take them and make their own. When grim kill a human they temporally experience emotions, thoughts, pain, and many other things you would not understand.

This is what drives them in their hunt, but if you can give them this sense of meaning without it leaving in a matter of seconds they lose their ability to seek us out. Basically they become pets willing to do anything you tell them to. Only to feel what can never be theirs. I have been able to give them this and the answer is Bae here.

He will do anything for me and all I have to do is to keep giving him silver dust. It is dangerous, but the results have been wonderful. Just think what we could do with silver dust. Grim would obey us hunters and huntresses can stop giving their lives to keep us safe. The world will become a better place and as for me I will be able to take back what was mine. My father is on the bridge of death and once he is gone I will be lifted from my retched life here and take my position as rightful heiress. My new discovery of silver dust will make me rich and famous.

I just need one thing from you. I need you to kill my father. Because you are only fourteen and have not received your semblance's full power you will need a little help getting to his spirt, but I can help with that."

"Weiss I would never help someone like you," I spat.

"Neo, Neo, Neo, I can help you. If you help me do this I will make you normal. With my new dust I have the power to change what you look like. I can change your eye and hair color. I could make you taller. Just help me do this," She asked.

All I have ever wanted was to look normal. I have to do this.

"Okay I will help you," I said shocked at my own words, but I need to do this.

"Great. Here drink this," She handed me a small glass with a sparkling silver liquid. I quickly picked it up and drank it quickly. It burned down my throat slowly dragging out the pain.

"What is this," I gasped escaping the flames consuming me.

"That is silver dust. It will temporality boost your semblance so you will have full control over it," She explained.

My stomach twisted with pain. I could feel the fire lick my skin leaving blisters. Slowly the flames crept up towards my eyes making they burst with pain. I swallowed hard trying to stop what was flowing through me. The flame roared on making my eyes grow heavy with pain. Against my better judgment I let them fall closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Just for a second everything was black. It was black, but calm.

"Neo this is Weiss," Bounced through my head.

"Neo I know you can hear me, but don't try to move. The silver dust has entered your aura it will be fine, but you must act fast. In a moment or two you will regain your vision. I'm sorry you had to black out, but eyes are a window to your soul and through them we had to reach your aura. Once you can see again try to talk to me," Weiss' voice shuttered through my mind.

Blurred spots danced in my eyes casting shadows everywhere. I think I was starting to regain my vision like Weiss said I would.

"Weiss," I mumbled.

"Oh, good you can see again," Her voice sounded through my mind again.

"Weiss where am I?"

I tried to look for familiar shapes. I was just in that cold room with Weiss, but now it's gone completely. I reached up to find her hand no longer clutching my hair pulling it at the roots. The air here is warm and stuffy.

"Neo you are right here laying on the floor of my office," I could hear her in my mind. Those words bouncing around trying to escape.

"But, Weiss it looks different here," I tried to speak out, but the words only formed in my mind.

"Neo, you are still here in my office, but your aura is now free from your body. It is now roaming free. Make shure to hold onto it, because it is free it will try to find a body to occupy. Do not let it get away from you, if you let it take hold of another you will become nothing, but a lifeless creature," Weiss yelled into my mind. When I say yelled I mean full out screamed right into my brain.

"Weiss, what can I do to keep my aura?"

"I really don't know. This is really the first time I have been able to activate someone's aura through dust. Whatever happens now has never been done before. From what I have been researching you have to make your aura feel it needs you, otherwise it will be gone before you can say grim."

I need to make my aura want to say. I need to make my aura want to stay. I need to make my aura want to stay, but what would want to stay with me. If I could I would leave myself right here and never come back.

"Neo. I don't think you need to worry about your aura. I think because you are only an aura it must stay with you."

Great even I can't leave myself behind like I wanted to. Here I was getting rather excited being just an aura, I was going to take over somebody else, but no I can't.

Ripping me away from my thoughts was a wrenching pain in my throat.

"Weiss," I croaked.

"Uh. Neo you need to get back here soon. You're shaking and coughing blood. Just find my dad's aura and get back soon," she explained.

If my body died while I was here what would happen to my aura? I just need to get out of here.

Bright lights flashed throughout my eyes. The black spots threatened to return. I started to blink my eyes rapidly trying to force them out at no avail.

"Hello how may I help you?" a young woman's voice cooed.

I was filled with questions, but I just asked a simple, "Who are you?"

"I am Cinder. I work here as a secretary," she responded politely.

"Miss Cinder, I need to find some one's aura. Do you think you could help me do that?" I asked.

"Well it depends on who you are here to see. I just happen to know where most auras are if they still inhabit a body. What is their name?"

"I don't really know his name, but he is the father of Weiss Schnee."

"Ah yes Mr. Schnee. Nasty fellow. I don't want to know what business you may have with him, but here you go," She said as she handed me a small piece of paper.

It was purely white without any readable script.

"Miss Cinder, what do I do with this?"

"Well I thought your parents would have told you, but if you are indeed a spirit fauna you will be able to read it."

I looked harder at the small piece of paper. No words appeared. I know I am a spirit fauna. I should be able to read this whatever it says.

"Both of my parents are dead. They never told me anything about who or what I am."

She glared at me, with her golden eyes.

"What's your name?" Cinder asked beginning to look annoyed.

"Neo."

"Well Neo this paper has the direction of where Mr. Schnee is at the moment written on it. You will be able to read it when some of your energy is transferred into it," She reached down towards the paper. For a second her deathly black fingernail touched it. Immediately a golden light appeared. "Miss Neo just transfer a little of your energy into the paper and it will tell you the way," She handed me the paper.

Where it was just shining was now dull and white again. I twisted it through my fingers. I started to think hard on energy. Did she mean energy from my aura or was she just talking about energy its self? I let her words work their way into my mind for a minute or so. I tried staring at it intensely, squeezing it between my fingers, anything that might work. Nothing worked I decided to throw it off somewhere.

"Weiss I have a question."

"Neo, not now. I have some work to do."

"But, Weiss I need to access my aura to get this paper to lead me to your dad."

"Then just use your aura."

"It's not just my aura I need to access my semblance as well, but because I don't have control over it yet I can't read what the paper thingy says," I screamed hoping it would hurt Weiss' ears.

"Here just wait a moment," Weiss blurted out quickly.

I was about to respond, but the fire came back. It started burning in my throat again, but I haven't drank anymore of that silver crap Weiss gave me. As if on cue my vision started to blur again.

"What's happening," I coughed.

"I had to give you more silver dust so you could access your aura again. I bet you have about five minutes before your body rejects the dust causing your aura to be stranded," She said in a cheery tone, like if someone had just called out they had ice-cream.

Only five minutes until I am doomed for good. I think that's a reasonable time. I got down on my hands and knees searching for that paper. I brushed my fingers over the rugged ground in hopes of finding it.

Dragging my hand across rocks I took hold of what I think is the paper. I pulled it up close to my eyes to try to read it.

The paper began to glow. Casting light out into all directions.

"Good I see you have been able to access your aura and read the script," Cinder's voice renounced from behind me.

I spun around to face her.

"What do I do now?" I asked unsure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Tell me what the script says."

"Six three nine O eight two O two."

Flashes of light consumed me. I squinted my eyes to protect them from the newly found rays of light. I was being lifted from where I was standing just a few seconds before. All I could see was this light emanating from what feels like everywhere.

I was forced out of my thoughts by my feet being crushed into the now solid ground. Jolts of pain webbed from my ankles and ran towards my legs.

I looked forward to see my surroundings had changed again, but to a theater. It was odd looking at the huge screen that had just been a forest with that odd reception desk. The room was brightly lit and was furnished with the usually theater stuff. There were reclining chairs cast about in random intervals. Lights clung to the celling with ease.

"Welcome to the Theater," a heavy voice sounded. "Here you will be viewing Mr. Schnee. At any time you may do the following; leave, visit Mr. Schnee in person, or if you have the power to do so take his aura."

I was here to do the third. Although I do not know how to take one's aura away I feel like I do. I don't think I could explain it fully, but I just feel right being in control over someone else's life.

"If you would like to take Mr. Schnee's aura please come to the front of the theater."

I started to walk towards the back, but I stopped midway to see a girl sitting here crying.

"Hello?" I asked timidly.

The girl was hunched over with her head in her hands. She looked just like Weiss, with her snowy white hair and blue eyes. Unlike Weiss her eyes were full of sorrow. Weiss' were always full of hate and anger, but I could sense a gentleness about this girl.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" She asked sounding surprised.

"I was here to do something," I responded.

"Well what something was that? No one ever comes here, but me so you better tell me why you are here," She demanded.

"I was sent here to take his aura."

"By whom? And speak up when you are talking to me. I am Winter Schnee late heiress of the Schnee dust company. That is my father.


End file.
